Total Drama Rebel Reboot
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: Vincent brooks a semi professional parkour artist and aspiring musician tries to leave his mark in the world so what better way to leave it but in a tv show and hey maybe meet someone special on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone AWF101 and Stigma13 here with a new story or a in this case a reboot for a total drama story called Total Drama Rebel so this is a reboot of that story and we have been given permission from author Mumei Mu to use his challenges from his total drama story "What a Dramatic Life" Check it out it's a great story. Now we don't own anything but or OC Vincent Brooks so hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: we own nothing not Total Drama Island it is owned by their creator.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **Total Drama Rebel Reboot Ch 1**

We see a teenager starting to pack his things. He was about 17 years old raven black hair that is permanently straight and it covers his left eye and it just stops right below his ears. He wears a red shirt with a bikers jacket with black pants and boots with black fingerless gloves. He was right now packing a few pairs of clothes and was almost done. He finished packing as he went to grab the last thing to pack. It was a black with a black widow symbol on the end Warlock electric guitar signed by none other Lita ford herself from one of her concerts. He put the guitar in a black hard leather almost metallic on the outside case as he put the guitar inside.

"Vincent come on you don't want to be late." Vincent heard someone call his name as he he put the guitar in and took them downstairs he went down he saw two people there waiting for him. One was a female who looked like she is in her 20's but in reality in her 40's with long black hair wearing a black sweater and pants and shoes with a belt. The second person was a girl his age with short curly blond hair and olive green eyes. She wears a red cap with yellow outlines and a logo with the words "HAMMER HEAD" and "FULL SERVICE STATION" and black goggles which she hangs around her neck when not using them. She wears a cropped yellow jacket that reveals her stomach zipped a few inches under her large breasts, and an orange bikini top with deep décolletage. She wears jeans shorts with a brown belt loosely hanging around her firm hips, thigh-high black stockings, white high boots on heels, and brown gloves.

"Come on now we gotta hurry and get you to the airport Mr. bigshot and get that cash." the blonde girl said grabbing his arm but Vincent didn't move.

"Hold on Cindy let me at least say goodbye to my mom." Vincent said as Cindy let go of him.

"Fine but hurry or we'll be late I'll wait for ya outside and I'm driving." Cindy said as she went outside leaving the two. Vincent towards his mother as they hugged.

"Well good luck son and remember the reward doesn't matter and try to get some friends." His mom said.

"Isn't that why I'm going there." Vincent said as they let go.

"Alright now I got to hurry or I'll be late later." Vincent said as he then saw a picture of a person who looked like him but with shorter hair and a sterner look with him and his mom.

"Wish me luck pops." Vincent said as he grabbed his bags and left leaving his mom there. His mom then looked at the picture and smiled.

"He really has grown up after all." His mom said as she then sat back down and eat breakfast. When Vincent went outside he saw Cindy near his car which is a 1970 dodge charger with black and red racing stripes. Vincent then put his things at the back of the car as Vincent went to shotgun while Cindy started the car and went to pick a song in the radio as they began to leave.

 **Insert dr feelgood motley crue**

Cindy and Vincent were heading to the airport as they drove in silence. Then Cindy broke the silence.

"Man I can't believe you're going to be in national TV how did you get in by the way?" Cindy asked Vincent.

"The only thing I did was just sent them what I can do and they just told me that I made it in so here we are. Besides there's was nothing to do here and so at least I get to do something over the next 8 weeks." Vincent said as they kept on driving.

"And you win $100,000 think what we can do with that cash." Cindy said.

"Maybe to go on a trip or get better parts for the car." Vincent said as they resumed driving they soon arrived to the airport. They both stepped out as Vincent grabbed his things out of the car they soon hugged said their goodbyes and he saw her leave.

"You better take good care of her!" Vincent said as he saw Cindy give him the thumbs up and with that he went inside. After getting everything he then went to his flight and took a seat and waited for his flight. Vincent looked at the window and smiled.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Vincent said as his flight began to take off.

 **Theme Over**

 **Scene Change**

We see a dock in the middle of an island far away from civilization until a person who looked like in his mid thirties with black hair and tanned skin wearing a blue shirt and brown pants having a smile on his face facing towards a camera.

"Yo we are coming to you live from Camp Wawanakwa somewhere around in Muskoka, Ontario, I'm your host Chris McLean dropping the first season of the newest hit show on tv right now. So here's the deal 23 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks in this crappy summer camp and deal with challenges in teams and each other. Every three days one team will win a reward or have to vote someone out to and take a walk to the "Dock of Shame" take ride at the boat of losers and leave the island for good." Chris said as they then walked to a campsite.

"Their fates will be laid in here in the dramatic campfire ceremony. Where all but one camper will get a marshmallow and soon there will only be one winner and will be rewarded with cheesy type of fame and a small fortune but lets face it they will waste it all in less than a week tops. And in the island they will have to deal with annoying animals, ugly camp food and each other overall. Every moment will be recorded for all over the camp so there be no cheating and see their pain in every angle. Now find out who are our campers right now on Total Drama Island!" Chris said as they waited for a few seconds only to come back with a smile on his face.

"Welcome back now time to meet our campers we told them that they were staying at a five star resort as if so if they looked PO thats why." Chris said as the boat arrived and in came the first contestant. She had her brown hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a green shirt and vest with a few buttons with pink pants and white shoes while giving a smile revealing her braces giving her a farm girl look as she stared at the place in awe as she then ran towards Chris.

"Beth what's up?" Chris before being hugged from her.

"It's so encourag-less to meet you, wow you look way shorter in real life." Beth said as she waved at the camera with a smile.

"Right." Chris said cleaning himself up as he saw the next boat arrived with the new camper. He looked like a giant with a white cap with a green shirt with the letter "D" black gray shorts with dark brown sandals as he had a confused look on his face as he walked towards Chris.

"Dj welcome." Chris said as he and Dj high fived.

"Yo Chris McLean you sure this is the place where's the hot tub at." Dj said with a confused look on his face.

"Yup man this is it Camp Wawanakwa." Chris with his hands raised showing the area.

"It looked different on the application form." Dj muttered as the boat arrived with another camper. The next camper was a female with black hair with teal streaks and teal color lipstick having pale skin. She wears a dark shirt with a black corset helping her modest bust size with a short skirt showing off her legs with green stockings and black knee high boots. Having a not interested look in her face as she then walked up front.

"Hey Gwen." Chris said with a smirk on his face.

"You mean we're staying here?" Gwen asked as she looked around the camp.

"Nope you're staying here my crib is airstream with ac that a way." Chris said.

"I didn't sign up for this." Gwen said only for Chris to show her the contract she signed.

"Yes you did." Chris said only for Gwen to rip it apart.

"Good thing about lawyers is that they make tons of copies." Chris said with a chuckle.

"I'm not staying here." Gwen said as she turned around.

"Alright hope you can swim though cause your ride just left." Chris said as they saw the boat leave.

"Jerk." Gwen said as she walked back for the new camper. They heard party music as they saw a teenager with blonde hair with a pink shirt blue shorts and sandals with a cowboy hat and a necklace who was moving with the beat of the music. He then made a couple of flips to go down as the person threw his luggage near him.

"Chris McLean hey man honour to meet you man." The party boy said as they fist bumped.

"The Geoffster welcome to the island man." Chris said back to Geoff.

"Thanks man." Geoff said back.

"If they say "man" one more time I am going to puke." Gwen said as Geoff walked towards them. Chris then saw the boat arrived and looked to the group.

"Everyone this is Lindsay." Chris said as everyone saw who arrived. She had straight long blonde hair with a blue bandanna on her head with a halter top showing off her DD cups to the world a mini skirt with cowboy boots giving her the blonde bombshell look.

"Not too shabby am I right?" Chris said to the audience as Lindsey walked towards him.

"Hi ok you look familiar?" Lindsay said to Chris.

"Its me Chris McLean...the host of the show you're in." Chris said as Lindsay then realized who he was.

"Oh thats where I know you're from." Lindsay said as another contestant arrived behind them. She had long black hair at waist length wearing a stylish top with short shorts and open toed sandals.

"Heather." Chris said as Heather then walked away from him and near the campers as Beth then ran towards her and smiled and waved.

"Hi it looks like we're gonna be your new friends for the next 8 weeks." Beth said as spit came out for every word she said while Heather took a step back. Everyone heard some music coming from the boat and everyone saw a guy with a punk look going on with a green mohawk a black shirt with yellow sleeves with a skull on the chest a choker as well with many pieces on his ear and right eye with shorts and red sneakers having and bored look in his face. He then jumped down and glared down at Chris.

"Duncan welcome." Chris said

"I don't like surprises." Duncan said as he clenched his fist.

"Yeah your parole officer told me about that he also told me to give him a call if you want to go back to juvie." Chris said. As Duncan let go of his fist as he calmed down.

"Cool then." Duncan said as he walked to the rest of the campers passing Heather.

"Meet ya at the campfire gorgeous." Duncan said.

"Drop dead perv." Heather said as she walked away from the group.

"I'm calling my parents you can't make me stay here." Heather said while Chris was waving around her contract. They then heard the sound of a boat coming as they saw a teenager with a red sports sweater and pants on the ski's as he then lost his grip and landed on the luggages. Having the water splash towards Heather as she ended up getting wet.

"These are expensive shoes." Heather said as Chris smiled for what happened.

"Wicked wipeout Tyler!" Chris said as Tyler gave him the thumbs up. Chris then heard someone giving him a deep breath as he saw a teenager wearing green lens glasses with thick dark red hair with a few strands on his chin thinking that it's a goatee with a blue shirt green pants with a pair of sneakers.

"Welcome to the camp Harold." Chris said as Harold began to look around.

"So you're telling me that we are going to be in a crappy camp and not in a big stage." Harold asked.

"Yup." Chris said.

"Yes! The perfect place more favorable for my mad skills." Harold said as Chris gave a strange look to Harold. The next contestant was a teenager with black hair and green eyes wearing a green shirt with a black handprint in the chest walking at the docks.

"Contestant number nine is Trent." Chris said.

"Good to meet you man, saw you in that skating show you rocked in that man." Trent said as they fist bumped.

"Thanks knew I rocked that show." Chris said.

"I heard of that show one of the guys dropped their partner on her head though they got immunity that week." Beth said.

"Lucky hope I get dropped in my hand." Harold said as everyone looked at him strangely.

"Me too." Lindsay said. Trent then took a look around the place and saw everyone and inspected the place.

"So this is it?" Trent asked Chris.

"Pretty much." Chris said as he pushed Trent in the middle of the group with Gwen who smiled at her as she looked away but smiled when he turned away. The next contestant was a blonde girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail having no makeup on wearing a blue sweater and gray shorts with sandals carrying with her is a red and yellow surf board.

"Our surfer chick Bridgette is here." Chris said as Duncan scoffed.

"Nice board this ain't malibu sweetcheeks." Duncan said.

"I thought we were going to be around a beach." Bridgette asked Chris.

"We are in a beach." Chris said as they all saw a seagull in a soda wrapper on his neck as it then floated off into the ocean.

"Great." Bridgette said as she accidentally hit Chris with the board in the head.

"Ah that hurt darn it." Chris said rubbing his head hoping there isn't a bump. She then walked towards the group.

"Hey guys." Bridgette said.

"Hey I'm Geoff." he said as bridgette turned around causing her to move the board as everyone ducked.

"Can we move on now we meet surf girl already." Heather said as she finished drying her hair.

The next contestant arrived as he looked more of reader than a contestant.

"Our resident bookworm Noah." Chris said as Noah came with a board look on his face.

"Did you get the memo about my allergies?" Noah asked as Chris smiled.

"Sure someone did?" Chris said.

"So this is where we are staying?" Noah asked as Duncan cracked his knuckles.

"No we're in your mother's house and were throwing a party." Duncan said.

"Cute nice piercings you did them your selves." Noah said as Duncan grabbed his lip.

"Yeah want one?" Duncan said with a pin on him.

"No thanks can I get my lip back thanks." Noah said as he left as the boat arrived and another contestant arrived. She had brown skin having her hair tied up in a ponytail with large hoop earrings while having a figure of big hips and big rear with buxom figure.

"Whats up y'all Leshawna in the house." Leshawna said as she walked out of the boat and gave Chris a high five.

"Feel free to quit now save y'all selves the trouble because I came here to win it." Leshawna said as she walked towards them. She stopped as she gave Dj a high five.

"Oh whats up my brotha give me some sugar baby." Leshawna said as Harold went behind her.

"I never seen a girl like you before." Harold said.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna said

"Your really big and loud." Harold said pissing Leshawna off.

"What did you just say oh no you didn't you haven't seen anything yet come on now bring it." She said as Dj and Bridgette hold her down while Harold was doing some hand movements.

"Alright campers settle down I don't need this yet save it for later." Chris said calming everyone down. The next contestant were two people who wore matching outfits but one was chubby with fair skin with her hair in two pigtails while the other had dark skin and the outfit was too tight for her as if it could be ripped by walking too much. She also had her hair in two pigtails.

"The BFFL's Sadie and Katie welcome to your new home for the next 8 weeks." Chris said showing them the camp. The two then squealed as they hold hands.

"Oh my gosh look Saide it's a summer camp." the one now named as Katie said to Sadie as she smiled.

"I always wanted to go to a summer camp yay!" Sadie said as they took their bags as the boat quickly left off the new contestant.

"Ezekiel what's up man." Chris said with a smile to the camper. The boy gave an aura of idiocy given how he looked. He had a pair of hike boots looking like they have seen better days a green hoodie with a blue toque. His hair looks like a mullet with a few patches of hair on his chin. He actually looked up and pointed at the sky with a smile on his face.

"I think I see a bird." Ezekiel said as Trent snickered.

"Alright listen dude I know you have been home schooled haven't get out much and been raised in a farm by prairie people so try not to talk a lot and try not to get out to early got it." Chris said as Ezekiel nodded.

"Good." Chris said as he pushed him away for soon the next contestant arrived.

"Cody the code meister." Chris said as they high fived and cody walked as if he had it in the bag.

"Great to be here man I see that the ladies have arrived." Cody said as he walked away and was about to talk to Leshawna but was stopped by her.

"Save it short stuff." She said as he then walked off. The next contestant was a girl who looks like a bodybuilder with a stoic look on her face.

"Eva glad you can make it." Chris said while she kept on walking and dropped her luggage in front of Cody's foot.

"Hey what's in there dumbbells." Cody said rubbing his foot.

"Yes." Eva said straight up. The boat arrived as they all saw the new contestant arrived as he was huge with a white shirt with a blue maple leaf in the chest.

"Wha hoo Chris what's happening this is awesome." the boy said full of excitement.

"Owen welcome." Chris said as he was then hugged by Owen.

"This is just so." Owen said.

"Awesome." Gwen finished for him.

"Yes awesome are you going to be in my team?' Owen asked Gwen.

"Oh I hope so." Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"Alright now get me down Owen." Chris said as he was then put down.

"And here comes Courtney." Chris said as they saw the contestant arriving. She has tan skin with short brown hair wearing a gray sweater with a white blouse. Green pants that shows off her rear with black sandals.

"Hi nice to meet you all you all must be the other contestants." Courtney said as Owen then went to shake her hand.

"Hi I'm Owen" Owen said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet ow-woow." Courtney said as she was then mesmerized by who came. It was a person who had the look of a supermodel, soon everyone were almost mesmerized at the sight.

"This is Justin just to let you know we picked you just because of your looks." Chris said.

"I can deal with that." Justin said as he walked to the group.

"I like your pants man." Owen said.

"Thanks man." Justin said.

"Cause they looked like they are worn out did you buy them?" Owen asked.

"Uh no I had them for a while now." Justin said with a smile.

"Oh I see. Stupid" Owen said.

"Alright everyone this is Izzy." Chris said as Izzy waved at them. She wears what is a halter top with a piece of green cloth wrapped around her hips.

"Hi Chris hi everyone." Izzy said as she then fell down the boat and hit her chin at the docks.

"Oh man that was bad." Tyler said as Courtney ran to help her out.

"Come on guys she could be be hurt." Courtney said as she pulled Izzy out as she then dry herself up.

"That felt so good aside from hitting my chin is this summer camp it's so cool are we having paper mache are we having lunch soon." Izzy asked Chris

"Thats a good question." Owen asked.

 **Insert Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne**

Everyone hears the sound of a boat as they heard the song wondering who it was. Chris was tapping his feet to the song as he then remembered he was still in a show.

"Alright everyone meet our last but first contestant from out of states meet semi profesional parkour artist and aspiring musician Vincent Brooks." Chris said as they all saw Vincent there looking at everyone as he jumped down with his bags and his guitar case and gave Chris a high five and a fist bump.

"Welcome Vincent hope we see those skills up to the test?" Chris said with a smirk.

"Well hope to not disappoint." Vincent said as he then walked to the rest of the group as he then was standing next to Gwen who they both stared at each other for a moment until Gwen looked around with a blush on her face.

"Alright now that everyone is here time to take a good pic for the shows promos so everyone at the end of the docks." Chris said as everyone then began to take a in front of the group kneeling down with his arms crossed with a smile. Chris then jumped at the boat ready to take the picture.

"Alright in 1...2... oh wait forgot the lens caps." Chris said as he got ready again and was about to take another shot.

"Ok for real this time on the count of three say Wawanakwa." Chris said as he then gave them the go.

"Wawanakwa!" everyone said as the dock then suddenly broke apart as everyone fell down.

"Alright everyone dry up and head to the campfire site and get ready for what's to come." Chris said as he laughed away. As everyone dried up they quickly went to the campsite seeing Chris there.

"Now that everyone is here we can now start with our first challenge." Chris said surprising everyone.

"What but we just got here." Courtney said as Chris chuckled.

"Exactly besides there's an odd amount of you so we need to do it." Chris said as he showed everyone a ball at the size of a dodge ball.

"Alright our very first challenge is called "Paint Bomb Tag" the rules are simple you all have 30 minutes to run and hide from the one who has the ball and the new it has to pause for 10 sec to resume playing and no tag backs the loser will not only leave the show early but will leave with an extra prize so who's the first to get this." Chris said as everyone didn't take a step.

"I'll do it." Vincent said as he took the ball and Chris smiled.

"Alright then everyone get set and go hide!" Chris said as everyone then ran off to hide while Vincent stayed behind. After a while he set the timer and then began to go and find someone to tag before the limit.

 **Scene Change**

Vincent was now running at the cabins as he was looking for who to tag he then saw Cody running into one of the cabins but was locked. Vincent then quietly walked towards him as he was now behind him. Cody then felt someone tapping his shoulder and saw Vincent there with the ball in hand.

"Sorry man too slow maybe next good luck." Vincent said as he gave the ball to Cody. Cody then saw Vincent look climb up through the cabins and hid on one of the roofs. Cody had his mouth open seeing this with no sweat but then focused on what he had and had to move quickly.

 **Scene Change**

Harold is hiding within one of the bathrooms as he went up looked to see if no one was there.

"So that's where you were hiding dweeb." Harold then saw Duncan looking at him.

"Nice place you got here mind if I take it." Duncan said as Harold mistakenly opened the door.

"No I found it you can't." Harold said only for Duncan to grab him and threw him out as he quickly took his place.

"Later loser you better not look for me if you do you're gonna get it." Duncan said as he closed the door leaving him out of the bathroom and went back to looking for a spot.

 **Scene Change**

We see Gwen walking quietly around the camp hiding from the group hoping to not get spotted. She hid as she saw Cody mumbling something for about 15 minutes were left as he ran off.

 **Scene Change**

Cody was walking around in panic looking for someone to tag with as he then saw Dj hiding behind a barrel as Cody went to the barrel and gave him the ball as Dj then sighed as he saw that only 10 minutes left so he had to hurry.

 **Scene Change**

"The next time I find the four eyed dweeb I will get him and beat him to a bloody pulp." Duncan said as he now has the ball since Harold was the new it and went to Duncan's spot and give him the ball as he was now looking for someone as he then heard deep breathes. He turn around the corner and saw Owen panting as if he couldn't keep himself quiet. Owen saw Duncan heading towards as he then threw him the ball.

"If it makes you feel any better there are some campers at the campsite maybe look there." Duncan said as he then ran off.

 **Scene Change**

Ezekiel was then holded by the door by a few Eva, Bridgette, and Leshawna all of them glaring at them.

"Say that again I dare you farmboy." Eva growled as she had him by the throat.

"My pops told me to take care of the girls because they are weak and help them when they can." Ezekiel managed to say before Eva threw him at a table.

"Get him out." Leshawna said as Bridgette open the door and threw him out. Vincent turned around from his spot from the roof and saw what happened and shook his head.

"Well he's a gonner." Vincent said as he saw Owen throw the ball back to Ezekiel.

"run there's only 12 seconds left!" Owen said as Vincent took cover but then look back as he then saw Gwen there.

 **10 seconds.**

Ezekiel only looked at the ball in fear as he saw the timer go and then remembered what Chris said.

" _The new it has to pause for 10 sec to resume playing and no tag backs"_ Chris said as he couldn't do anything.

 **8 seconds.**

Vincent then saw Gwen near the impact and quickly jumped off the roof.

 **5 seconds.**

Ezekiel then closed his eyes waiting for the impact to happen. Vincent then safely tackles her inside a cabin. Vincent then covers her as they then hear sound of an alarm and something went off as then a cloud of paint appeared as paint went all over the place. They waited for a while until Gwen open her eyes and saw Vincent covering her as she then pushed him away and took a few steps back.

"Um thanks." Gwen said.

"Your welcome." Vincent said as Gwen turned around as her blush came back.

"Uh yeah." Gwen said as the two went out and saw Ezekiel covered head to toe in paint as Chris appeared and laughs at Ezekiel's look.

"Ezekiel, Ezekiel, what are we going to do if you kept your mouth shut you would have made it now it's time for you to go to the dock of shame." Chris said.

"Can I at least clean myself?" Ezekiel asked as Chris then laughed.

"Why when you got a perfect coat on you." Chris said as Ezekiel then walked down to the docks as everyone saw him leave.

"Well then now that we are at even terms let's go the campsite to announce the teams." Chris said as everyone went to the campsite.

"Now that everyone's here let's now announce the teams shall we." Chris said.

"Wish you luck." Vincent whispered to Gwen.

"To you as well." Gwen said.

"Now the first team is Beth Cody, Gwen, Heather, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah ,Owen,Trent, and Vincent." Chris said as they all went to one side.

"Now you guys are known as "The Screaming Gophers" Chris said he threw Owen a green rug with the image of a gopher.

"Cool we are gophers." Owen said.

"Now the next group Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Sadie, and Tyler you guys are the Killer Bass." Chris said as he threw them a red rug with bass on it.

"What but I have to be with Sadie's a bass I have to be a bass." Katie said as Vincent went up to her.

"Don't worry it will be alright come on let's go." Vincent said as they walked away.

"Now your teams will all be in cameras in all public areas also." Chris said.

 **Static noise**

 **Chris: "You can also share your most inner secrets or confessions on these video diaries anytime you want for everyone to hear back home or get something off your chest."**

 **Static noise**

 **Gwen: Ok for starters this place sucks."** Gwen deadpanned but then smiled **"Although this might be fun since I met someone."** Gwen said remembering Vincent.

 **Static Noise**

 **Lindsay: "I don't get it where's the camera."** Lindsay said as her back was to the camera showing her round rear.

 **Static**

There was a duck inside the confessional putting on lipstick but stopped as it saw the camera.

 **Static**

 **Owen: "Alright everyone check this out I have something very important to say of this moment." Owen then farts.**

 **Static**

 **Vincent: "Well something in here just died but aside from that I love it here sure the island looks like it came straight out of a horror movie but it looks nice also I met someone here and hope we can get along."** Vincent said.

 **Back to the group**

"Now let's go find where you will sleep while you're in the island." Chris said as Lindsay raised her hand.

"Can I have the view of the lake view since I'm the prettiest." Lindsay said while flashing her eye lids.

"Ok you are but that's not how it works." Chris said and Lindsay look down seeing how it didn't work.

"Excuse me what are the sleeping arrangements cause I like to request to _bunk_ under her." Duncan said as he pointed to Heather.

"They are not coed right?" Heather asked Chris.

"No one the girls have one side of each cabin while the other side. Now let's go find your cabins." Chris said as everyone followed him. They soon stopped as they were now in front of the cabins.

"Alright now the gophers get east while the bass get west. Now go get settled and then head to the cafeteria." Chris said as they all went to their cabins.

Vincent opened the door as they guys saw that they were bunk beds. He quickly went on top of the beds and left his things there.

"I call top bunk who wants to go under?" Vincent said as Justin went under the bunk.

"I'll bunk with ya." Justin said.

"Alright then." Vincent said as the guys were setting up.

"Hey wheres Cody?" Vincent said as they heard him scream as they went out and saw Lindsay cry about something. Owen say this and laughed to the guys.

"Well I'm glad we are own cabins with just guys know what I mean?" Owen said as everyone then began to leave him.

"No wait I meant, I love girls I just don't like sleeping with them I mean." Owen tried to say.

"Owen just stop before it gets worst." Vincent said as they went inside.

"Hey Chris is there a chaperone of any kind in this place?" Geoff said while staring at Bridgette.

"Your all sixteen well except Vincent he's seventeen the same age as a counselor in training in a summer camp so aside from me you're all unsupervised so meet you all in the lodge in few." Chris said as they then heard massive scream as the teens went to the female cabins and saw Lindsay on top of a chair from a cockroach.

"Someone kill it now." Lindsay said as Dj then screamed and jumped on someone's bed as it broke.

"That was my bed." Gwen said depressed as Vincent heard her.

"Hey if you want we can switch beds." Vincent asked Gwen as she looked at him.

"You would do that." Gwen asked as Vincent nodded.

"Anything for the lady." Vincent said while Trent didn't like the look on her face.

"Hey if you want I can do it instead." Trent asked while Gwen shook her head.

"Thanks but Vincent said he'll do it." Gwen said making him stare at Vincent. Everyone then began to panic as the bug was crawling all over the place. Having enough Vincent then laid his hand down so the bug can crawl up on him and took him outside as it then went off.

Vincent went back inside and saw everyone stare at him

"What?" Vincent asked.

"Aren't you afraid of the bug?" Lindsay asked as she went towards him.

"I always had a way with animals don't know why but I always played with them when I was a kid." Vincent said as everyone then calmed down and went to the lodge.

 **Scene Change**

"Listen up I serve only 3 times a day and you will eat it three times a day. So grab a tray get the food and sit ya'll asses down NOW!" the chef said as he gave them the food. He had dark skin wearing a chef's hat with a light brown shirt with dark green pants with black shoes and an apron.

"Umm we will get the major food groups?" Beth asked causing the cook's eye to twitch.

"Yeah I feel sick when I don't get enough sugar." Harold said.

"You will get a lot SHUT THE HECK UP!" Chef said as Owen laughed a bit.

"Have a cow." Owen said only to scream as Chef heard him.

"What was that come closer fatboy I didn't hear you." Chef said.

"Uh nothing." Owen said as Vincent was next as Chef took a look at him.

"Now you Rookie what you did out there impressed me so Ima go easy on you but don't piss me off got it." The chef said as he served Vincent the type of food quality a person would have in high school.

"Alright this is Chef Hatchet like he said he will serve you all the food during your stay here." Chris said as Gwen then saw something move from her food.

"Ok hate to complain on the first day but I think mine just moved." Gwen said as Hatchet then grabbed a hammer and smashed into it.

"Hey chris can we order pizza." Geoff said only to see a knife fly past him and hit the wall.

"Whoa it's cool chief brown slop is cool right guys." Geoff said nervously as Hatchet had another knife

"Now all of you have to hurry for the next challenge will begin in one hour." Chris said shocking everyone.

"What but we just went through one already." Courtney said.

"Yeah but this is a reward Challenge so no one is leaving so hop to it." Chris said.

"What do you think he will make us do." Katie asked Dj.

"It can't be that bad how hard it can be." Dj said.

 **Scene Change**

"OH SHIT!" Dj said as everyone were on top of the cliff of the island in their swimsuits looking like they have to jump down.

"Your next challenge it too (snicker) jump down this (snicker) 1,000 foot high cliff into the lake." Chris said looking at their shocked faces as he was trying not to laugh out loud.

 **Chapter end**

 **Alright everyone this is the end of the first chapter of Total Drama Rebel hope you all enjoy it. Please like,follow, Review we really need that feedback and see what we can expect from you guys that will be grateful. And as a personal request for me I was wondering if someone can explain me the story of overwatch since it is a bet confusing for me that will be nice. Also if anyone wants to, we were wondering if someone can draw us the title images for this story and our other stories. If anyone accepts then PM me and we can tell you a brief description on what it should look like that will be nice thank you all and have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh whats this a second chapter back to back. Well here it is the second chapter of Total Drama Rebel hope you all enjoy it. Now remember we own NOTHING but our OC so with that stated let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: we own nothing not Total Drama Island it is owned by their creator.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **Total Drama Rebel Ch 2**

 _Previously: "Now all of you have to hurry for the next challenge will begin in one hour." Chris said shocking everyone._

 _"What but we just went through one already." Courtney said._

 _"Yeah but this is a reward Challenge so no one is leaving so hop to it." Chris said._

 _"What do you think he will make us do." Katie asked Dj._

 _"It can't be that bad how hard it can be." Dj said.  
_

 _ **Scene Change**_

" _OH SHIT!" Dj said as everyone were on top of the cliff of the island in their swimsuits looking like they have to jump down._

 _"Your next challenge it too (snicker) jump down this (snicker) 1,000 foot high cliff into the lake." Chris said looking at their shocked faces as he is trying not to laugh out loud.  
_

 **Chapter Start**

"As I said is that your first part of the challenge is simple...for some and that is to jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff into the lake." Chris said as Vincent looked at the bottom

"Seems easy." Vincent said as the girls were staring at his body. Vincent was wearing black swimming trunks with red flames at the legs while the girls were mostly staring at his chest and arms. On his chest was the tattoo image of a dragon fighting a tiger and on his arms were tattooed as tribal armor while in his wrists were covered in armbands. Bridgette went close to him. She wore a surfers suit having her curves well seen and look better.

"If you look down you see two target areas. The target that is wide is stocked full of psychotic man eating sharks. The shorter target is the safe zone which is probably sure that is probably safe." Chris said.

"Excuse me." Leshawna said wearing a grey swimsuit showing her wide hips and round rear.

"Now for member of your team that jumps and lives there will be a crate of supplies inside each of those creates will be supplied for the next part of the a hot tub" Chris said.

"Winner of the challenge will get an awesome hot tub party tonight the loser will get nothing out of it now which teams will go first." Chris said as everyone looked down at the cliff

"So who wants to go first." Bridgette said as Vincent walked a few steps back.

"Oh what's this you're quitting already." Chris said as Vincent then stopped as he then began turned around.

"Watch me." Vincent said as he then ran back to the tip as he then extended his arms and put his legs together as he pulled a leap of faith and landed to the safe zone. He swam up as he looked and cheered.

"Whoo yeah that was awesome." Vincent said staring at them from above.

 **Static**

 **Gwen: "That was insane but that was awesome." Gwen said with her eyes wide open.**

 **Static**

 **Geoff: "At first he looked like he was about to quit but then running up to the cliff and jump." Geoff then laughed. "Awesome man." Geoff said.**

 **Static**

 **Trent: "phef who cares oh look at him he got tattoos, oh there he goes running up off buildings. Sure he may got that and Gwen's attention but I got something better." Trent scoffed.**

 **Static**

 **Duncan: "That was wicked hope he teaches me how to do it." Duncan said smiling before he went to change his face. "You know after this is done and I get my cash." Duncan said.**

 **Static**

 **Bridgette: "that was awesome." Bridgette said looking up thinking about the parkour artist.**

 **Static**

 **Harold: "that's nothing I can do it too watch." Harold said.**

 **Static**

Harold then walked in front of the cliff looking determined.

"Watch this I learned it in a camp." Harold said as he took a few steps and then did the same thing. But then he trip as he then fell down to the lake as he was about to land into the lake. As he then made the impact he landed in the water with his crotch and his legs in the splits in the water.

"Ahh." Harold said causing everyone to feel bad for him at losing what makes him a man even Vincent heard something crack and saw the sharks wincing as Harold went under.

"Well that's one jumper Bass you're up first." Chris said as Bridgette was about ready to jump.

"Well alright I'll go it's just one insane cliff dive." Bridgette said as she was about to jump as everyone then heard the friends complain again.

"Please Chris you have to put us together I cannot jump down without Katie." Sadie said with Katie with her. They're both wearing the same swimsuit but Katie made it look like it fit her perfectly.

"We have to be in the same team Chris please." Katie said as the two then began to beg until Bridgette sighed.

"I'll switch places with them." Bridgette said.

"Alright fine you both on the same team now JUMP!" Chris yelled as the two then jump together as they both landed on the safe zone.

"Ok that's three for the bass." Chris said. Then Tyler jumped down before he hit himself on the buoy. After that was Geoff, Eva, Duncan, Izzy.

"Ok that's and that makes 8 Dj care to jump?" Chris said while Dj looked down a took a step back.

"Uh uh no way man I'm not jumping." Dj said.

"Scared of heights big guy." Chris said in a kind tone as Dj nodded.

"Yeah ever since I was a Kid." Dj said.

"That's alright big guy." chris said before he had a massive smirk. "Unfortunately for you that makes you a chicken so you are going to have to wear this for the rest of the day." Chris said as he put Dj a Chicken hat.

"Aw for real." Dj said only for Chris to make chicken noises.

"Yup the chicken road is that a way next." Chris said as Dj went to the elevator. Chris then walked to courtney who was wearing a grey color swimwear which made her rear look bigger with her sandals with her hair tied up.

"Courtney it's your turn to jump." Chris said.

"Sorry Chris but I have a medical condition." Courtney said.

"What condition?" Chris asked.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off huge cliffs." Courtney said.

"You can chicken out if you want but it can cost the other team to win and then your team will hate you." Chris said with a smile.

"Its calculated risk as far as i have seen I doubt the other team will jump aside from Vincent." Courtney said.

"Alright then." Chris said as he gave Courtney her chicken hat.

"Now lets see the total thats 8 jumpers and 2 chickens. Gophers if you beat them we will add a carts to put your crates on." Chris said.

"Come on guys you can do it!" They looked down and saw Vincent there sitting on the crates.

"Nice ok who's first?" Trent said as everyone was looking who goes first.

"Guess I go now see you all at the bottom." Bridgette said as she jumped and landed on the safe zone.

"Alright now who's next." Trent said.

"Sorry but no way I'm doing this." Heather said wearing a brown swimsuit showing her hips and rear and her hair tied up.

"What why not?" Beth asked.

"Why do you think its national tv I'll get my hair wet." Heather said without a second thought.

"You're kidding right." Gwen said wearing a black swimsuit showing her pale skin and modest breasts.

"If she's not doing it then I'm not doing it." Lindsay said smiling with Heather.

" _Hmm maybe I found the perfect pawn."_ Heather thought as she smiled back.

" _Oh who am I kidding I'll do it for Vincent."_ Lindsay thought. She wears a red bikini showing off her large breasts and hips.

"Oh you're going to." Leshawna said in front of Heather.

"Says who?" Heather glaring at her as everyone then felt an argument.

"Says me i'm not losing this challenge because you got your hair did you spoiled daddy's girl."

"Oh back off ghetto glamour too tight pants wearing rapstar wannabe." Heather said as everyone took a step back.

"Hey what the hell's going on over there!" Vincent yelled with Bridgette next to him.

"Maybe they can't decide on who goes next." She said until they heard a scream and saw Heather fall to the safe zone.

"Leshawna you are so dead." Heather said as she swam to the boat.

"I drop you in the safezone did I, now I got to do the same for me." Leshawna said as she fell down to the water. Soon Gwen, Trent, Noah and a few then jumped as there was only a few people left. Justin then fell out of the safe zone. A few began to panic as they saw the sharks heading towards him. But they stopped as they saw him and instead of eating him they were helping him get to shore.

"Boo!" Vincent said causing Gwen and Bridgette hit him in the arm.

"What come on at least a scratch on the guy." Vincent said. They saw Beth about to take a step but couldn't.

"I'm sorry but I can't I'm too scared." Beth said as she got her chicken hat.

"Alright that's about 11 jumpers and 1 chicken. All that's left is one more and you win." Chris said.

"No pressure." Chris said making Owen look calm.

"Ok now there's pressure." Chris said making everyone cheer for him to jump as Owen went to get floaties.

"Ok I am going to freaking die now." Owen said taking a few steps back.

"Take a few steps buddy you can do this." Chris said.

 **Static**

 **Owen: "Ok honest here I'm not that strong as a swimmer."**

 **Geoff: "I'm looking at this guy and there's no way he can do it."**

 **Gwen: "I actually thought that If he makes it he's gonna die."**

 **Vincent: "I bet my team 20 bucks that he's going to make it."**

 **Static**

Owen took a few steps back as he then screamed and jumped all the way down. As he landed everyone even the sharks swam away as Owen caused a massive tidal wave appeared and everyone closed their eyes and got caught in it. A few of them were in the beach. The sharks were in the trees whimpering for water and were trying to get back in the water. Gwen felt that she was hugging someone as she opened her eyes and saw that she was hugging Vincent close to him. Vincent put her down as they both blushed.

"That was awesome the Screaming Gophers wins." Chris said in his megaphone as they cheered.

"But." Chris said making them stop.

"Even though you won you have to switch a team member to the bass so I decided that it's Owen due to being the last one to jump so congrats to the gophers go change and get those carts." Chris said as both teams went to change.

 **Scene Change**

"49 bottles of pop on the wall if one of those bottles happen to fall then 48 bottles of pop on the wall." the Screaming Gophers were singing a song as a few members were taking the crates in the carts while others were singing along. Vincent was whistling with them as he was counting down the cash he earned from Owen jumping off the cliff. Next to him were Bridgette and Gwen talking to each other.

With the bass they were seemingly far behind as they were pushing, kicking, and lifting their carts. Duncan was kicking his while Courtney was pushing hers until she got a splinter and Eva dropped hers. They kept on walking there's until a few stopped for a quick break.

 **Scene Change**

The gopher team was trying to open a few of the carts with their teeth as some were in pain.

"Now remember you have to open the crates with your teeth or they won't open at all." Chris said as Vincent then was able to open the crates as he went and to grab what was inside.

"I got tools what you guys have?" Vincent asked.

"I got what looks like a pool liner." Trent said as everyone then began to take out what was inside their crates. Heather and Lindsay walked to where Leshawna was at.

"I just want to say that I don't mean about the ghetto rapstar wannabe and I like your earrings." Heather said pointing to Leshawna's earrings.

"Straight up well then sorry about the cliff and all that." Leshawna said.

"Truce." Heather said as the two shaked on it as the walked away as Heather was faking it. They soon saw Bass show up all exhausted and Vincent and Bridgette saw Courtney and the two friends in pain and decided to see them.

"So what happened to you guys?" Vincent said pointing to the three girls.

"I think I got stung by a bee while those two were squatting in some grass." Courtney told them.

"Say did you know what plants you squatted under." Bridgette asked them.

"They were oval shaped and green all over the place." Sadie said and Vincent had an idea on what it was.

"Where they low to the ground about this big." Vincent asked as they nodded.

"Well then this is bad for you two since you squatted on poison ivy." Vincent said as the girls then ran off to the lake. Then Vincent went to Courtney for her eye.

"Now lets see that eye of yours." Vincent said as he looked Courtney.

"Just a simple sting you just have to put some ice on it. Now if you excuse us we got a tub to make" Vincent said as the two gophers left and went to finish the hot tub. The Gophers managed to create the hot tub while the Bass made it look like they didn't take their time.

"Alright time to see what you made so far." Chris said as he began to inspect the two. The Gophers looked well made as steam from the water.

"This hot tub looks like an awesome hot tub!" Chris said as the Gophers cheered. Chris walked towards the bass and saw that it was rushed. He poked it and it destroyed with one touch.

"Well it's obvious who won the Screaming Gophers win." Chris said as the team cheered.

"Plus a wicked pool party tonight!" Chris said.

"As for the Bass better luck next time so lucky for you, you won't send anybody home. Also no challenge for the next three days." Chris said as the Gopher went to party.

 **Timeskip**

It has been three days since they all have had their two challenges and everyone has been enjoying their stay on the island. Morning has arrived at the island as everyone was asleep only for Chris to walk in front of the camps with a megaphone as he pulled the trigger as it made a loud noise waking everyone up.

"Ow its seven in the morning do we look like farmers to you." Leshawna said as everyone then went out as some looked tired while some were prepared for what Chris came up with. Vincent walked out and saw Cody standing close to Eva as she was hearing her music as Cody tried to reach for her MP3 player but Eva was close to bite him.

"Good morning everyone hope you all slept well." Chris said as everyone looked at him tiredly.

"Hey Chris you look really buff in those shorts." Heather said trying not to laugh.

"I know now I hope you all are ready for the next challenge will start in the next minute." Chris said looking at his watch.

"Uh will that be enough for breakfast?" Owen asked with a nervous look in his face.

"Oh don't worry about breakfast right now you all have to run your 20 kil run around the lake for your first challenge." Chris said.

"Oh your funny now wanna know what I think about that." Eva said as she tried to punch Chris but the Duncan and Geoff had a hold on her.

"Eva please try to control your temper." Courtney whispered to her as Eva looked back at Chris.

"You're enjoying this are you?" Eva said.

"A little." Chris said with a smile in his face as Eva glares at Chris.

"Now you all have 30 seconds left so get ready." Chris said looking at his watch.

 **Static**

 **Courtney: "Ok that girl Eva has to got to go or handle her temper in just one day she has thrown her suitcase out the window and broke the handle of one of the bathrooms."**

 **Static**

"Ok runners on your marks get set." Chris said as everyone has been ready for their run as Chris was at the end.

"Go!" Chris said as everyone then began to run while Tyler only jogged. Vincent was starting to run a bit ahead as he as saw only Gwen walking slowly a bit behind. Vincent smiled a bit as he slowly slowed down and walked behind her.

"Come on keep it up with that face of yours, you should be ahead unless you want me to give you a lift?" Vincent said as Gwen smiled and blushed.

"Oh shut up and keep going." Gwen said. In the last few days they have gotten to know each other a bit better and became great friends. Vincent shrugged as he ran ahead dodging a few trees bunks and other campers as he ran up a hill and saw the lodge. As he ran down he then heard someone scream as he turned around and saw Tyler trip and began to fall down. He dodged as he saw Tyler run to the lodge making him first. Vincent went to the lodge and saw Tyler being dizzy from the fall.

"Well Tyler is first while the Vincent is second now to wait for everyone else." Chris said as Vincent went to one of the tables as he waited for everyone else. Soon everyone showed up as Vincent saw Owen heading towards one of the table about to faint making the bass win first as Noah showed up fainting.

"Yeah we won the challenge in your face Gophers." Courtney said making the bass cheer along.

"Whoa you guys that wasn't the challenge." Chris said making the team stop cheering.

"What was that." Courtney said as Chris walked behind a massive curtain.

"Who's hungry?" Chris said as he open it and a table full of many different types of food appeared making the campers see it as if it was something holy.

 **Static**

 **Gwen: "after a whole week of nothing but brown sludge I almost cried when I saw that buffet. Even I'm kind of envious of Vincent having at least decent food." Gwen said**

 **Static**

 **Owen: "Then I saw the table it was beautiful there was turkey, bake beans and maple syrup. Can I have a minute please." Owen said as he then faked cried.**

 **Static**

 **Vincent: "With the food Chef gave me on this island and now this I'm not complaining."**

 **Static**

Everyone began to groan in pain as they all ate the food while Vincent ate a bit to keep his figure up to date. He then saw Chris jump into the table with the megaphone about announce something.

" **Alright campers time for part 2 of the challenge."** Chris said through the megaphone.

"Wasn't the food the second challenge?" Owen said as he burped.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asks Chris.

"Yeah weird goth girl is right haven't we been through enough?" Heather said rubbing her stomach.

" **Let me think about it...no."** Chris said as he smirked.

" **Now it's time for the "Awake-A-Thon"!** " Chris said confusing everyone.

" **Oh relax it's an easy last person standing wins invincibility while the other has to eliminate someone home.** " Chris said

"So the 20k run and the food frenzy was a plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen asked Chris.

" **Yup.** " Chris said.

"Damn he's good." Gwen said as everyone agreed.

"Now come on move it everyone." Chris said as everyone walked to the campsite.

"So how long do you think everyone will last?" Trent asked Gwen trying to be on her side.

"About an hour give or take." Gwen asked.

"That would be the case but this is a show remember I give it way more than that." Vincent said as they went with everyone to begin the challenge.

 **Scene Change**

It has been twelve hours since the challenge began and everyone was still awake as some were moving around as Owen was shaking himself making him look excited.

"Still awake for 12 hours I can do this in my sleep." Owen said just before he went to sleep. Gwen yawned as she was sitting in one of the logs while Vincent was sitting under her.

" *yawn* This is the most boring thing I have ever done." Gwen said.

"Could be worse." Vincent said not looking tired.

"And what's that." Gwen asked as he looked up at her.

"I won't have someone to talk with like you." Vincent said making her smile while Heather saw this and didn't like it.

 **Static**

 **Heather: "So what I have in mind is to get two other campers and make an alliance to take to the final three I just need to find two who are either desperate or dumb enough to take with."**

 **Static**

Heather then saw Lindsay upside down with her eyes together. Beth then walked towards her.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked her.

"Trying to get the blood rush to my head and I think its working." Lindsay said.

"Can I try?" Beth asked.

"Sure." Lindsay said as Beth then began to do the same as Heather smirked.

"Perfect. Lindsay, Beth can you come over for a sec?" Heather asked as the two new friends went towards her. The three then went to a boulder as Heather began to talk to them.

"Ok I have a plan to get me and two other people to be the final three and I picked you two." Heather said.

"Really" Lindsay said.

"Yes and I placing my trust in you two and that's a two way street you got it?" Heather said as the two nodded.

"So you'll do everything I say then."

"Sure. Yes we are going to the final three." Lindsay said as she and Beth cheered. They soon went back to the other groups.

"You know who else we could bring to this alliance." Lindsay said as she looked at Vincent at the distance but Heather thought that it was Tyler.

"Oh no you can't talk to him." Heather said.

"And why not?" Lindsay asked.

"Because that's against the alliance rules unless you want to quit then I won't judge but I won't save you when you get eliminated." Heather said as Lindsay begged not to get kicked out.

"Alright then no dating to anyone got it?" Heather said as they nodded and resumed walking back to the others.

 **Static**

 **Lindsay: "Heather said I couldn't date him but she didn't say I couldn't like him."**

 **Static**

Everyone were still trying to stay awake and Heather saw Eva dropping her mp3 player as she sneakily snatched it. Heather then walked back to her team with the item in her hands.

"Isn't that Eva's mp3 player?" Lindsay asked her.

"Yup." Heather said having an evil look in her face.

"Won't she be really mad when she sees it gone." Beth asked.

"That's the idea." Heather said.

 **Scene change**

Night has come as a few campers were still awake while others have fallen asleep. Vincent and Gwen were sitting in the ground talking to each other.

"And you actually jumped off from that high." Gwen said as Vincent was telling her one of his stories as he smiled.

"Yup I jumped off the top of a waterfall not as high than what we did but high enough and in the end I got the arm tattoos that you saw." Vincent said showing the tattoos in his arms that were covered in his jacket as he was done with that story Gwen then changed the subject.

"And what of your guitar where is it?" Gwen asked as Vincent then stood up.

"Hey Chris be right back is it alright." Vincent asked Chris.

"Sure just come back quickly." Chris said as Vincent went his cabin and grabbed his guitar. Vincent then sat back to Gwen as he took out his guitar and began to tune it as Gwen sat next to him to take a closer look at the instrument as she saw the signature.

"Wait is that from Lita Ford? Gwen asked as Vincent stopped.

"Yup." Vincent said.

"But how did you get it?" Gwen asked.

"I went to one of her shows with a backstage pass with the money I managed to save and after the concert I met her we talked a bit and I was lucky that she let me keep one of her guitars with a her signature. Since then I began learning how to play the guitar and wrote a few that are mine." Vincent said.

"Do you take requests?" Gwen asked VIncent.

"If I know it." Vincent said as Gwen whispered to Vincent as he then smiled and looked at her.

"So do you know it?" Gwen asked Vincent.

"Yeah its my favorite song." Vincent said as he quickly began to set his guitar as he strummed the guitar.

"Alright now care to sing with me?" Vincent asked Gwen shocking her.

"Really I mean I can't sing well." Gwen said.

"Come on I bet you don't sound that bad come on." Vincent said trying to convince her as she reluctantly agreed but smiled.

"Fine." Gwen said.

"Alright." Vincent as he began to play.

 **Insert "Again" from Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **G: Gwen, V: Vincent, B: Both**

 **G:I still have too long a life ahead, Just to give up and drop all of these dreams.  
I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone.**

 **V:I thought that I could reach, something carried over I saw within my dreams**

 **G:And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road, that's in front of me**

 **G: It's not like I want things to go back to the way before All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun**

 **V:Don't let them see that you're afraid, No, don't make a face, and, no, you can't let them know you want them  
**

 **B:To pity you.  
**

Chris ran to get his camera crew to go and tape the two hoping that the two will get ratings from this.

 **G: You can't let every single sin end with tears**

 **V: Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears  
G: It's like you're waiting for someone to draw near In a maze of emotion**

 **V: There comes a day where you find a way to escape  
G:A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate I've grown tired of running away**

 **B: From a thing called reality  
**

Trent had a ticked off look in his face seeing Vincent singing along with Gwen hoping that it's only a one time gig.

 **G:And I will scream from the top of my lungs, I'm living to fulfill my hopes**

 **V: (Can you hear me?)  
V: I'm no longer taking the safer way out of anything**

 **G: (We'll never go back home)  
G: I'll always find strength from those who will help me, they'll always be there by my side  
**

 **V: (I'm on my way)**

 **B:The hope for tomorrow, will help me ease all my pain today.**

 **Theme over**

They finished playing as they soon saw that everyone who were still awake was looking them. Vincent looked back to Gwen as she was staring at him and smiled.

 **Static**

 **Gwen: "I think no it's official I really like him, I just hope he does back."**

 **Static**

 **Vincent: That was awesome she is amazing I wonder if we can do it again that felt just right."**

 **Static**

"Alright everyone back to the challenge now Vincent put that away now for this next part." Chris said as Vincent put the guitar away.

"Now for starters congratulations on passing the twenty four hour mark so now it's time to kick it up a few notches with everyone's favorite... fairy tales!" Chris said as he showed everyone a bunch of books. Chef then appeared with a sheep costume with a harp as he began to play.

"Oh this is a joke right?" Gwen asked as Vincent began to yawn.

"Once upon a time...there was a boring lonely little kingdom... with a boring village...filled with boring people." Chris said slowly making everyone get tired.

"You're a sadistic bastard you know that." Vincent said to Chris.

"Why thanks I take it as a compliment." Chris said as he kept on reading. Later on a few more other campers fell asleep Vincent saw Courtney move around in place then he turned around and saw Justin still standing in place. Gwen and Vincent were still awake and resumed talking.

"So what's your favorite color?" Vincent asked Gwen.

"Midnight blue yours?" Gwen asked him back.

"Nice thats good color mine is Mardi gras." Vincent said as Gwen raised a eyebrow.

"And what kind of color is that." Gwen as Chef heard them and walked to them.

"The Rookie is right there is color called that." Chef said.

"And *yawn* how do you know that?" Gwen said. Chef then grabbed a book and showed them that color.

"Oh." Gwen said as Chef then left and Gwen was about to fall asleep.

"Hey come on stay with me uhh favorite movie you have seen so far?" Vincent asked her.

"Uh you might find it stupid." Gwen smiled at him.

"Try me." Vincent said.

"Ok you know that one movie about the guy and the three girls." Gwen said as he nodded.

"Yeah that was a good movie." Vincent said as they laughed but stopped when they saw Owen sleep walking naked.

"What was that?" Gwen said. They soon saw Justin who was still standing there.

"Man look at him, he hasn't even moved." Gwen said as both stood up and walked towards him. Vincent went and grabbed a stick. They went up to him and Vincent saw that his eyes were painted. Gwen then began to make noises at him but did nothing.

"Man that's a lot of concentration." Gwen said as she saw him with a stick.

"Oh really lets see." Vincent said as he then hit Justin in the stomach causing him to fall down and saw Justin wake up and look at him.

"Oh come on man I needed my beauty sleep why did you do that?" Justin said.

"I wanted to see if you blink." Vincent said with a smug look on his face.

"Alright everyone calm down Justin you're still out." Chris said as Justin then walked away as they continued playing. Morning has arrived and only a few were still standing but Vincent was swaying back and forth looking like he's about to go to sleep.

"Come on Vincent don't go to sleep yet." Gwen said.

"Too late." and with that Vincent fell face first to the ground and went to sleep.

"Oh wow look at that he fell asleep just when things were about to get good someone drag him away because now it's the good part." Chris said as he grabbed a book behind him as he open it.

"The history of Canada the pop up version." Chris said as everyone groaned as he began to tell the story as then a few more campers fell asleep leaving only Gwen and Duncan.

"Alright you guys you two can have a small restroom break if you want it." Chris said.

"I can hold it I can go long all day." Duncan said with a smirk.

"Yeah but can keep it in for 10 more chapters." Gwen replied as Duncan dropped his smirk.

"Alright I go." Duncan said as he ran to the restroom. A bit of time has past and Duncan hasn't came back yet so Chris decided to send a cameraman to look after him. The cameraman went back to Chris and told him the news.

"Alright due to recent information given to me Duncan has hit the sack so Gwen is the winner that means Gophers win the invisibility so Bass pick your loser to go home." Chris said as Gwen then fell asleep.

 **Scene Change**

Back in the Bass camp site everyone except Eva who was throwing everyone's things away.

"Where is my mp3 player?! One of you must have it none of you are going anywhere until I have it!" Eva roared as she kept on throwing things outside as they were dodging their items.

"Ok whoever has her Mp3 player hand it over now." Courtney said as everyone shook their heads not having it. Heather then showed up with a sly look on her face holding something behind her hands.

"Hey guys wow you guys looking for something?" Heather said looking at the mess around her.

"Someone stole Eva's Mp3 player and we don't know where it is." Courtney said.

"Oh you mean this." Heather said showing them the Mp3 player Eva to run towards her.

"It must have fallen off at the campsite so I picked it up." Heather said as Eva took it from her and began to thank her as Heather left as she had done her part. As Eva turned around she saw everyone glaring at her.

"Uh hey guys I guess this was all just a big massive misunderstanding guess no stole it after all." Eva said as she chuckled but everyone knew who was the one to go.

 **Scene Change**

The killer bass were all sitting at the campsite waiting for Chris and to see who leaves. Then Chris showed up with the plate of marshmallows looking at the campers.

"Alright you have all cast your votes and as you can see there are 9 marshmallows so now when I call your name you get one if not then go to the dock of Shame take the boat of loser and never come back." Chris said as he began to call them out.

"Duncan, Courtney, Katie and Sadie, Tyler, Dj, Geoff, Harold and Izzy." Chris said as he gave everyone a marshmallow until only Owen and Eva were the last two remaining campers as there was only one marshmallow remained.

"Owen you fell asleep within the first day of the challenge and everyone saw you naked at a beaver dam. Eva you managed to piss everyone off only for a music machine hope that didn't bite you now the final marshmallow goes to." Chris said as he picked up the last one.

Owen began to sweat as he hope he wasn't the one to leave this early.

Eva hoped that it wasn't her or she promised heads will roll if she does.

"Owen." Chris said as he threw the marshmallow to owen as he ate it. Eva then stood up in rage as she glared at everyone.

"Nice really nice who needs this crappy tv show anyway." Eva said as she kicked Chris in the leg as she went to the docks.

"Ow! Now that, that's over all of you go to sleep you'll need it for tomorrow." Chris said as everyone hoped that they weren't going to end up like that.

 **Scene Change**

The next day everyone were eating their breakfast as they were a bit tired from the last challenge. On the bass table Duncan was still fast asleep as his head was on his food since he was still tired.

"Duncan you look like crap dude." Chris said.

"Suck it Mclean." Duncan said as he went back to sleep.

"Sheesh why's he is so picky." Chris said.

"Owen farts and Harolds snoring couldn't let us have a normal sleep so he's like that." Courtney said. As they kept eating the saw the doors open as they tried not to laugh as they saw Harold with a marker mustache walking down the hall.

"Now what?" Harold asked.

"Look at your face man." Geoff said as Harold grabbed his spoon and saw his reflection.

"Hey nice mustache." Harold said.

" *yawn* ok who bumped him on the head that made him that crazy." Vincent said with a yawn as everyone laughed.

"Look everyone it's Gwen." Chris said as everyone cheered as they saw Gwen walk in as she sat next to Vincent.

"Hey you alright?" Vincent said.

"I can't feel my face...so tired." Gwen said as she then fell asleep headfirst on the table.

 **Static**

 **Courtney: "we are so losing right now yeah eva was crazy but at least she was athletic."**

 **Static**

"Alright everyone your next challenge is in 10 minutes and be ready to win it all." Chris said as everyone began to prepare themselves for what's to come. The followed Chris as they went to a some playfield as they saw Chef on top of a seat as they saw a few dodgeballs. Everyone went inside as Duncan went inside and went back to sleep.

"If any of you have any ideas on waking me up and it will be the last thing any of you will ever do got it." Duncan said as he went back to sleep. Courtney then look back to the two who were responsible

"This you both your faults you with your farts and snores." Courtney said pointing at Owen and Harold.

"It's a called medical condition gosh." Harold said.

"It must have been the beans honest." Owen said as Chef then blew the whistle.

"Ok so this challenge we are going old school with a good old game of dodgeball. And the first rule of dodgeball is." Chris said.

"Don't talk about dodgeball." Noah said as a few campers laughed.

"Ha ha ha no as I was saying if you get hit with the ball." Chris said as he quickly threw the ball at Noah.

"Your out if you catch the ball the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another player on the court form his or her teams. If you have a ball you can block it but if it falls from your hands your out got it." Chris said.

"So what do I do again when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay asked as she forgot what he said.

"You dodge!" Chris said as he quickly threw the ball at her only for Vincent to grab it and threw it back at Chris with a bit of force.

"Oh come on, anyway you have 1 minute till the game starts, gophers you are going to have to tag in one person per game." Chris said as they began to pick.

Ok so who's going to sit out with sleeping beauty." Heather said as they Gwen yawned.

"Oh what the heck I'll do it now go out you keeners get out and dodge." Noah said as the teams picked their players. On the bass was Harold, Katie and Sadie, Dj, Geoff, and Owen. While on the gophers Vincent, Cody, Beth, Lindsay, Justin, and Leshawna.

"Bring it on fishies otherwise winning three in a row will not be as satisfying!" Heather said from the bleachers.

"Oh yeah well you're going down. Were bringing dinner to the table and then were going to eat it." Tyler said as everyone shook their heads as the game soon began. As the game began Cody and Beth were able to get rid of the friend twins but soon got eliminated by Geoff and Dj then Dj and Leshawna were eliminated Lindsay and Justin were out leaving only Vincent, Geoff, Owen and Harold.

"Oh you're going to get now." Geoff said as he had a ball in his hands as Owen also had one. Vincent saw that there were none of the dodgeballs near him so he got ready and gave them the "bring it" hand sign as the two then threw the balls at him as Vince quickly grabbed one of them then the other shocking the two making them out leaving only him and Harold as Vincent began to dribble both balls waiting for Harold to make his move. Harold grabbed his ball and was about to throw it.

"Come on now bring it." Vincent said.

"You see what I learned from dodgeball camp." Harold said as he then threw the ball only for it to roll down and went to Vincent as Vincent just simply walked the other way and looked at Harold.

"Really wow that's just...sad man. Let me show you how to really do it." Vincent said as he bounced the dodgeballs high as they almost came down he punched the ball straight towards Harold as they landed to his face and chest as he made it to the wall. Harold groaned as he slid down meaning that he's out.

"Point to the Gophers!" Chris said as they won a point as the gophers cheered.

"Wow way to go Vince." Lindsay said from the bleachers.

"Yeah that was awesome." Bridgette said as Gwen gave him a thumbs up.

"Wow look at that throw let's rewatch that real quick." Chris said as they rewinded Vincent punching the ball to Harold as it landed to his face and stomach.

"Ok forward, backwards again one more time that's just brutal." Chris said as the round ended. Both teams began to huddle and began to talk strategy.

"Don't worry we can do this we just have to believe in ourselves." Harold said.

"Oh I believe that you suck." Courtney talked back.

"Yeah you suck." Tyler said.

"Oh and what do you have in mind then super star." Courtney said.

"Simple just give all the balls to me." Tyler said not knowing how wrong that was said.

"Fine just hit the other team got it." Courtney said as the Gophers were doing the same.

"Alright Noah your turn to go out." Heather said as she pointed to Noah.

"I would but you guys were in a good roll and I don't want to ruin it." Noah said with a smirk. Vincent saw this and knew that he was the next to go. Heather then picked the next group to play as the last group sat in the stands.

The next round began and on the Gophers were Heather, Bridgette, Trent, Lindsay and Beth. On the Bass were Tyler, Courtney, Izzy, Geoff and Katie. Chef blew the whistle and the second round began as Tyler quickly grabbed the balls and sin around as he threw all the dodgeballs all around the place. One went to Chef as another almost came to Chris. One came to Vincent and hit him in the head as he got knocked out for the challenge and landed on Gwen's Lap.

 **Static**

 **Gwen: "Ok first off ouch. Second of all yes!" Gwen said as she fist pumped.**

 **Static**

 **Lindsay: '"Aww Gwendolyn is so lucky wish it was me instead." Lindsay pouted as she looked down.**

 **Static**

 **Leshawna: "Oh hell naw you do not do that to my man." Leshawna said as she glared at the camera.**

 **Static**

 **Courtney: "Ok normally I would like it that we got one knocked but I feel like it shouldn't have been him." Courtney said with a thoughtful look.**

 **Static**

Gwen began to pet Vincent on the head as Gwen had a crush like smile on her face making some of the girls glare at her as the game began. In a quick fashion the bass were able to beat the Gophers tying the score as there was only one game left.

"Come on guys one more game left we can do this we were lucky but we need to win this one any ideas?" Geoff asked.

"I got one someone get me a stick." Courtney said as she saw Duncan sleeping at the stands. Dj saw this and panicked.

"Are you crazy he'll kill us." Dj said.

"But we need duncan to win this." Harold said even though he doesn't like him they have to win.

"Exactly so go get a stick." Courtney said.

They soon found a large stick as they tried to poke him with it. To say the least they tried as they closely went to poke him on the nose as he then grabbed the stick and broke it as he took hold of Harold.

"You must have a death wish for waking me up." Duncan said putting Harold close to his fist.

"Look we need you to win we are tied and we need your help." Courtney said.

"And why should I help you?" Duncan said.

"Cause if you don't and if we lose then you're the one leaving." Courtney said as Duncan thought it out.

"Fine but we do it my way got it." Duncan said as they agreed.

"Alright now listen up this what I learn when I was in juvie its called "Rush The New Guy" Duncan said as he punched his fists together. Back with the gophers they were looking for who to play.

"Alright so not that Noah cares but we can't lose this game aside from Vincent who still is out cold but we have to win this one." Heather said.

"I wish I could but sports are not my forte but good luck." Noah said as he read a book. Heather then picked Cody, Justin, Trent, Leshawna, and herself while the bass had Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Dj, and Katie. They began to play the final round and Duncan stood back as the rest of the team threw their dodgeballs at the gophers as they were trying to dodge them but were hit hard each and every time and soon they lost the game ending their winning streak.

"The Killer Bass wins, Gophers what happen you had it in the beginning." Chris said as Noah shrugged.

"Must be lack of effort." Noah said only to get bombarded by dodgeballs.

"Oh shut it noah." Gwen said as she lifted Vincent up and took him to get healed.

 **Scene Change**

All the Gophers were at the campfire while Vincent had an Ice pack on his head that Chef gave him as they saw Chris with the plate of marshmallows with a smile on his face as he saw them.

"Alright Campers you have place your votes so who leaves cannot come back now let's start." Chris said.

"Vincent wicked on the first round, Gwen, Heather, Justin,Bridgette, Beth, Leshawna, Cody, and Trent." Chris said leaving only Lindsay and Noah.

"Now we are on the last one for the night and that goes for." Chris said as he was about to point to who gets it.

"Lindsay." Chris said as Lindsay ran and went to get her marshmallows.

"What you picked her over me." Noah said.

"Noah your trip awaits." Chris said as pointed to the docks.

"Fine see if I care you good luck you just voted out the smartest one of the team." Noah said as he ran to the docks as everyone threw him the marshmallows.

"Well that wasn't dramatic but oh well I still get paid bonus! Anywho this week was a good one, who will be the first to break and confess Gwen or Vincent. Will anyone try to stop them find out on the next TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!" Chris said as the camera zoomed to see the full view of the island.

 **Chapter End**

 **Ok everyone have a happy holidays for everyone please as an early christmas gift for us please like,follow, and please Review we really appreciate the latter thank you all have nice day. Also we still like for someone who likes our stories and likes to draw can draw us the title images we would very like if someone answers thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone a new chapter of Total Drama Rebel hope you all enjoy it. We own nothing but our OC lets get started. Now remember we own NOTHING but our OC so with that stated let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: we own nothing not Total Drama Island it is owned by their creator.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **Total Drama Rebel Ch 3**

"Previously on Total Drama Island the Gophers and the Bass were on the watch last time as they were taken part of the awakeathon as the gophers were the last one to stay awake as Duncan took a snooze in the can making the bass lose for the second time in a row. During the challenge Heather made the first alliance with Lindsey and Beth to join forces as she also stole Eva's MP3 player causing the bass to kick her out nice one Heather."

There showed images of the actions Heather caused and Eva's elimination from the island.

"We also had a bit of total drama love in the air by a certain goth and a parkour musician with a song."

A clip shown with Vincent and Gwen singing in the campfire.

"Then the next day the bass managed to break their losing streak as they won against the Gophers in the dodgeball challenge as with the help of Duncan. The gophers kicked Noah out due to his remarks and bored nature. This week another loser will go on a cruise to loserville population 4. Who will stay? who will fall? Find out right now on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

 **Theme Start**

 **Theme Over**

 **Scene Change**

Morning arrived at the summer camp as a few of the campers were awake as they were ready for another day of a challenge. They soon heard the sound of a speakers as Chris began to talk.

" **Alright campers showtime! Time to show us what you're all made of."** Chris announced from the speakers. They campers went outside as they all saw a theater like structure with benches as everyone went near there.

"There wasn't a stage here last time I was here?" Gwen asked the group as Vincent walked behind her.

"Must be the work crew that must have build this if we didn't know about this." Vincent told her as they sat in one of the benches together as more took their seats.

"Oh are we going to watch a musical I love them especially the ones that sing and dance." Lindsay said out loud as everyone looked at her while Heather sighed hoping she made the right choice on picking her for her.

"Hey Gwen saved you a seat over here." Trent called Gwen out as he patted in a spot near him.

"Thanks Trent but Vincent saved me a spot." Gwen told Trent as he saw Vincent waving at her as she sat next to him as Trent was shocked by it. Soon Chris arrived with a smile on his face.

"Good morning campers and welcome to our state of the art outdoor amphitheater. This weeks challenge is always a camp favorite a talent contest!" Chris announced the new challenge.

"Yes awesome!" Owen cheered ready for the challenge.

"Each team has 8 hours to pick 3 your best most talented campers to show it on the stage tonight anything goes as long as it's LEGAL." Chris said he told them the rules as he gave them Duncan a look while the punk snapped his fingers.

"You will be judged by our resident talent scout former DJ, VJ, and Rap Legend Grand Master Chef and will show his approval by the Chef-o-meter. The team that losses will send someone home so good luck." and with that the teams went on their own spots to find their stars.

 **Static noise**

 **Trent: "Yes I can do this I can use this to have Gwens attention away from Vincent."**

 **Static noise**

 **Scene Change**

Heather was walking around with a clipboard on hand as everyone are sitting in one of the cabins steps.

"Ok so I'm the team captain so here's how things are going to go out." Heather announced herself as Gwen didn't like the idea.

"Wait since when were you team captain?" Gwen asked with a glare.

"Lindsay, Beth and I took a vote and I took the position of team leader." Heather said with a smile on her face.

"Making them vote for you isn't exactly democratic." Gwen told her a bland look as Heather glared at her.

"Anyway now from the last challenge of us staying awake Vincent can play the guitar so he's in now we need to find two more to play for us for the show." Heather said as she began to plan out who to select.

With the Bass they began searching for their picks as they the striped twins dance horribly having enough of it. The Gophers were looking for the second person as they saw Owen gulping down a soda bottle as he then burped the whole alphabet in one go as everyone cheered.

"We are not going to put him on the show that's disgusting." Heather began to argue as Trent went to Owens side.

"Come on who else can burp the entire alphabet in one single go?" Trent asked as Owen went behind them.

"I can also toot beethoven's fifth." Owen was about to show them but everyone stopped him at the last second as Gwen stood up with her book and began to walk away.

"And where are you going?" Heather asked as Gwen glared back at her.

"Anywhere but here." Gwen told her as Vincent stood up and walked towards her.

"I'll join you since I got nothing else to do but wait." Vincent said as Gwen smiled as they walked away from the group. With the Bass they saw Tyler doing his yo-yo tricks but was failing completely as he ended up getting himself tied up as Chris walked by and saw this.

"Weak man that's just sad." Chris told Tyler as he looked depressed. The gophers found their final pick as Heather was dancing a rendition of a ballet dance. Everyone clapped as finally got their last member.

"Thank you, thank you everyone." Heather thanked the grouped as she then glared at Lindsay and Beth as they quickly clapped.

"I vote for Heather!" Lindsay quickly took her vote.

"Thanks you guys ok so now we got our three everyone take a break." Heather ordered the group as she quickly grabbed Lindsay.

"I need you to do something for me can you keep a secret?" Heather asked Lindsay nodded her head.

"Yeah I can like when my sister was stuck in a bathroom and I had to bring her toilet paper because the restaurant there ran out and I never told a soul...oops sorry Paula." Lindsay told Heather as she just said her biggest secret.

"Nevermind look Gwen is up to something so I will need you to look at her and report back to me got it." Heather ordered her as she gave Lindsay a walkie talkie and pushed her away.

Back with the Bass they are seeing Dj made a dance with a leotard and string as music was playing while everyone had their eyes wide while courtney looked bored as she was sitting down on a trunk.

"Fine sign him up. Whos next?" Courtney asked the group as Geoff ran in with his skateboard.

"I can make tricks with my board." Geoff said his talent as he then began to pull a few tricks on his skateboard as that amazed everyone.

"Ok you're in and I'll include myself and that's 3." Courtney announced as Harold interrupted her.

"But you haven't let me have a try to show my skills." Harold said as he flexed his muscles but got flicked in the head by Duncan.

"Zip it nerd." Duncan told him as Harold looked down on the ground.

 **Scene change**

Gwen and Vincent are by the lake as Gwen was in her swimsuit as they were just touching their feet on the water.

"This is nice so far quiet for now." Vincent said as he threw a few stones to the water.

"Yeah how does anyone can withstand this I mean honestly who can stay sane with all this?" Gwen asked Vincent.

"Well for me I got a few friends who are just as crazy so I can manage." Vincent said.

"Well at least there are some sane people here." Gwen told him as she looked at him. She was about to tell him something but was soon interrupted.

"CANNONBALL!" Owen and Cody ran and made a cannonball into lake causing Gwen and Vincent to get wet from them jumping to the water.

"Argh! I hate this place!" Gwen yelled out as she walked away as she left Vincent in the dock wet as well.

"Nice going you two." Vincent looked mad at the two as he then left to get ready for the talent show.

"Yeah nice one." Owen looked at Cody even though he was the one responsible for this.

 **Static noise**

 **Gwen: "Can't I just have one moment for myself and Vincent is that so hard to ask."**

 **Static noise**

 **Scene Change**

It was time for the show as everyone were getting ready as the bass were practicing for the last minute of the show. Geoff and a few members of the Bass were hanging out as Geoff was fixing his skateboard so he can perform his tricks while Courtney finished practicing her violin she left it there while getting ready.

"Hey wanna see the new trick I pulled off for the show?" Geoff asked them as they agreed.

"Bet you five bucks that you can't make it." Duncan betted with money on the floor.

"You're on man." Geoff told him as he prepared his board and made a few spinning tricks as he pulled one in midair as he then landed on top of Courtney's violin as it broke in pieces. Courtney ran towards the broken violin and screamed.

"Oh uh we can still fix it just lend me some tape and I can." Geoff grabbed the violin as it then broke to pieces.

"Few minutes left people time to show them what you got!" Chris called everyone as they are almost out of time.

"Well now what do we do "CIT"?" Duncan asked her. 

"Hate to admit but fine Harold you're in." Courtney said as Harold raised his fist.

"Yes." Harold cheered on but Courtney then went close to his face.

"Mess up and you're a dead man." Courtney warned Harold as he went to get ready.

 **Scene Change**

" **It's time for the TDI talent contest six campers will show their skills while not trying to humiliate themselves so first up are the bass Dj."** Chris announced as Dj went up first as he did his string dance as everyone clapped. During his dance he got tangled up and fell down as every gave a "oh" as Dj stood up and resumed his danced and was soon over as everyone clapped.

"Dainty yet masculine now lets see what Grand Master Chef thinks." Chris said as the meter blinked twice.

"Not much from the looks of it well one down and five to go next is Trent from the screaming gophers." Chris announced as Trent walked to the stage with a stool and his guitar as he began to play a song.

"This one is for someone special here at camp." Trent announced as he then began to play.

 **They say we only got summer and I say that's really a bummer but we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun it'll just be the two of us nothing to do but just hang so let me just say only this "stick around for just one kiss."**

Trent finished his song as he looked at Gwen but she looked uninterested as Chris then shoved him away.

"Move it kid you taking my spotlight now." Chris then shoved Trent away.

"But at least you got a seven out of ten from Chef now up next from the bass cause they are sucking right now so Geoff your turn my man." Chris called Geoff as he went there with his board. Backstage Vincent was getting ready for his part as had his guitar on his back seeing the remaining people left.

"Alright be right back make sure no one sees it got it." He heard Heather telling Lindsay as she left a black book on a chair. He saw in the front cover had the words "Diary" on it as Vincent figured out who it was.

"She must have a lot of nerve if she's planning to do this on the stage, got an Idea." Vincent then left to get a certain book with that had an image of crossbones as he put the book behind and made a switch with the diary and quickly left to get ready.

Back on stage Geoff managed to pull a few tricks but at the last trick it got destroyed due to the damage it made from destroying Courtney's violin.

"Aw sucks man but hey at least you got a decent 5 out of 10." Chris told Geoff as the lights showed a score of five.

"Alright." Geoff said with semi happy tone as he left the stage.

"Now three left to go and next is Vincent with his guitar." Chris announced as Vincent walked in with his guitar on him as he began to play a few notes.

 **Insert santana-into the night**

 **Bold-vince singing**

 **()campers singing in the background**

 **Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell It was love from above, like it saved me from hell. She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me.** Vincent began to play as he stared at Gwen while playing.  
 **  
There were drums in the air as she started to soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang.**

 **Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And the voices rang like the angels sing.**

 **We're singing, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And we danced on into the night. **Gwen put her hands on her cheeks mesmerized by him.  
 **  
Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh  
And we danced on into the night (2x).**

 **Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on her face.**

 **She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes  
The room left them moving between you and I.** Gwen and Vincent then remembered all the time they spent together. 

**We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night, and we sang**

 **Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And the voices rang like the angels sing.**

 **We're singing, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And we danced on into the night**

 **Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh  
And we danced on into the night (2x)**

 **Guitar solo**

During his solo some people were impressed by his long solo without making a mistake everyone except another musician.

 **Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell. **

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me. **

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands, and we sang.**

 **Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and the voices rang like the angels sing  
We're singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay**

 **And we danced on into the night.**

"Everybody now!" Vincent told everyone as a few campers began to clap their hands to the beat.

 **ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh**

 **And we danced on into the night (And the voices rang like the angels sing)  
Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh, and we danced on into the night,**

 **ay oh ay oh ay oh ay**

 **(Ay oh ay oh) Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
(Ay oh ay oh) Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
(Ay oh ay oh) And we danced on into the night**

 **Theme over**

Vincent finished his song as there was a massive cheer from the campers. He then saw Gwen running up the stage and jumps at him and hugged him as Vincent dropped his guitar to get a hold of her. He was then shocked as Gwen then kissed him on the lips as he then kissed her back.

 **Static noise**

 **Gwen: "Yes i did it, it felt so fast I didn't think he will accept me but I'm happy."**

 **Static noise**

 **Bridgette: "Aw man I hoped I had a chance well at least we can still be friends I hope."**

 **Static noise**

 **Leshawna: "Alright I admit I'm jealous of her but I give the girl some credit and for that I'm happy for her."**

 **Static noise**

 **Lindsay: "Well that sucks now that he's taken but oh well more fun for me to get his attention."**

 **Static noise**

 **Vincent: "I have no words to describe this but I got one thing." Vincent then took a deep breath.**

" **WOOO!" Vincent cheered as he then raised his fist.**

 **Static noise**

Gwen stood on her own feet as Vincent put his arm around her waist as Chris then walked towards him.

"Alright Vincent way to go man and Chef also liked it as well nine out of 10." Chris told him as Chef showed him his score.

"Alright that's fine with me." Vincent told him as he and Gwen walked out of the stage and then took a seat in the bleachers. Vincent then had a smile on his face as Gwen hugged him.

"Alright now let's see if the gophers can win this one and win with Heather." Chris announced as Heather walked onto the stage with her hands on her back as she had a smug look on her face.

"Hello everyone tonight I will read you from this book." Heather announced as she shows them a strange book that had an image of a skull with crossbones and in dark red words "DO NOT READ OR DIE" from Chef Hatchet. Everyone gasped as Chris took a few steps back as Heather opened the book.

"Now where do I-" Heather was then interrupted as she then heard stomping and saw Chef stomping and growling at her as was in front of her.

"Book hand it over or I will send you to somewhere where the sun doesn't shine NOW!" Chef roared as Heather shackling gave him back the book as chef then hugged the book.

"Precious." Chef said as he walked back slowly to his spot as Chris walked back.

"Ok…well then Heather got any other talents to show us?" Chris asked Heather while she was staying still while one of her eyes was twitching from what happen. Vincent was laughing a bit as Gwen looked at him.

"What is it?" Gwen asked him confused for what happen.

"She was trying to shame you with this but don't worry I stopped her and I didn't peek." Vincent then gave Gwen her diary as Heather saw this and growled. Gwen then hugged Vincent as she kissed him. Heather was about to walk towards the one responsible but Chris stopped her.

"Before you leave let's see Chef's score." Chris ordered her as he saw that the score had a no lights on.

"Oh that's sad no score for the Gophers lets see if the bass win this one with Harold." Chris announced as he shoved him to the stage with a microphone on stage. Everyone stood quiet waiting for what's to happen. Then Harold began to beatbox in a massive amount as he started slow as he then went faster as time went on as he then finished.

Everyone stayed silent as the members of the bass cheered loudly for the nerd.

"Awesome and the bass wins with Harold score being a wicked ten out of ten." Chris told him as the scoreboard showed all the lights blinking as the bass cheered for winning the challenge.

"Gophers time to vote someone out see you all at the campfire." Chris told the losing team as they left the stage.

 **Scene change**

The gophers were at the campfire waiting for Chris as he walked in with the plate of marshmallows.

"Ok so you guys were close to win this but either way it's time so lets do this first off Vincent, Beth, Cody, Gwen, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen,Trent." Chris called the campers as the last two were Heather and Justin as the two looked at each other while Justin was staring himself at a mirror.

"Heather you messed up badly with trying to read a book from Chef bad idea. Justin you're here because of your looks but now let's see if that still helps you." Chris told them as he was about to point to someone as the two looked on as they were desperate.

"Heather you made it to another day." Chris announced as he gave her the last marshmallow as Justin gasped and dropped his mirror causing it to break.

"Bad luck man the boat is waiting for you my man goodbye." Chris announced as Justin then walked up to the docks and went to the boat as he then left the island.

 **Static noise**

 **Heather: "It was easy for me with to convince a few people to get rid off Justin I had Lindsay and Beth and a certain oaf with a appetite." Heather said with a smirk.**

 **Static noise**

 **Owen: Owen is eating down a piece of chocolate cake as he finished it.**

" **Tasty *Burp*!"**

 **Static noise**

"This week was an awesome for we saw many special talents but not just that we also saw our first total drama couple lets see what happens next time on Total...Drama...Island!" Chris as the camera zoomed out to see the island.

 **Scene Change**

It's the next day as Gwen and Vincent were sitting under a tree as Vincent was teaching her how to play the guitar.

"And that's how you play the guitar well the basics that is." Vincent told Gwen.

"I see this is so interesting." Gwen said as Vincent put his head on top of hers as the heard the speakers turn on.

" **Alright campers meet you all at the campfire for your next and this one is a good one."** Chris announced as he turned the speakers off and Vincent yawned.

"Well guess it's time for us to leave." Vincent said as Gwen nodded.

 **Static noise**

 **Gwen: "Things have been going well so far with me and Vincent he's the type guy who always have your back, his personality, his singing voice, plus messing with Heather is fine by me."**

 **Static noise**

"Ok everyone this weeks challenge will be a test of your outdoor survival skill. Not gonna lie some of you will not make it." Chris told them as a few campers gasped in fright.

"Just joking all you gotta do is spend one night in the woods everything that you need is at your team's campsite...if you can find it." Chris then gave them a map and a compass.

"One more thing be on the lookout for bears lost a few interns during mid production. First team here for breakfast will gain invincibility so hop to it people." Chris told them as he left them do the thing.

"Did he just say that there are bears out there?" Leshawna asked with a hint of fear.

"I had an encounter with one and lets just say it looks real nice up on my mantel." Owen boasted as the gophers then left.

"Oh one time I saw a bear eating our garbage it had old spaghetti noodles hanging from its teeth and it looked like blood and guts so gross and I thought it was eating the neighbors cat Simba but it was just lost for a week." Izzy explain her story to the twins as they looked a bit green.

"You two didn't eat any spaghetti right?" Izzy asked as they shook their heads no.

"Great lets go." Izzy yelled as they began walking to their campsites. As the bass were heading to their campsites the twins were right behind them but they soon stopped as the two saw blueberries.

"Sadie look blueberries." Katie told Sadie in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh I love blueberries." Sadie said as she was also excited by it.

 **Static noise**

 **Katie: "Sadie and I are BFFFLS."**

 **Sadie: "That's Best Female Friends For Life."**

 **Katie: we even had the chicken pox together."**

 **Sadie: "Oh my gosh that was so much fun."**

 **Katie: "It was so nice to have to someone to scratch all those scabs."**

 **Sadie: "I know right."**

 **Static noise**

 **Scene Change**

The gophers are heading to their campsite as Gwen and Vincent are taking the lead holding hands as heather is glaring at the two.

"One of those two are the next one to leave." Heather complained.

"Who?" Bridgette asked Heather.

"Who do you think blondie one of those two. One of them managed to take Harold's ant farm and put them on my bed." Heather tried to be reasonable as she was scratching all over.

"Well to be fair you were planning on reading her diary upfront on tv so what makes you think she didn't plan on something for payback." Vincent called back at Heather as he was paying attention to her.

"So what?" Heather asked back at him.

"So it was pretty harsh and you needed to learn a lesson." Vincent responded back as they kept on walking. With the bass the twins finished eating the blueberries.

"Ok those were so good can you u believe how good those were." Katie asked Sadie.

"So yummy...wait where's the rest of the team?" Sadie asked as the two stood up in panic.

"I don't know, they must be nearby." Katie said as they began calling out their team members.

"This was like that one time when we were seven and we got lost in the mall." Sadie began as Katie then remembered the event.

"And you started to cry and the security guards had to page our moms and they were so mad." Kadie

"Oh my gosh take a pill were fine." Sadie as they stopped for a moment as they quickly called for the bass.

The gophers arrived to their campsite as they saw the tent and few bags on the floor.

"Uh where's the food." Owen asked with a wondering look.

"Well this is a survival task look at the instructions." Trent said as a few took a look at the instructions.

"Then some of us have to look for food while some of us stay here." Vincent said as Owen laughed.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we made bear noises and a bear actually shows up." Owen asked as he then began to make bear noises as Heather threw a stone at the big oaf.

"Will you please shut up, trying to read here. It says we have to find our own food whatever that means." Heather complained as Vincent sighed.

"The food is in the woods so we have to look for it." Vincent said as Owen got himself excited.

"Oh I can go i'm good at finding food." Owen then ran off to look for food as Heather sighed.

"Well at least this will be good...for my diet." Heather finished off as a few members began setting up for the night.

 **Scene Change**

The bass are at their campsite as they were almost done setting up as Duncan was staring at Courtney with a smirk.

"What's for dinner woman i'm starving?" Duncan asked her while looking at her.

"I hope your not expecting me to answer you because of that." Courtney responded with a glare back.

"Hey guys look what I found." Dj called the team as they saw him petting a rabbit.

"Alright never had rabbit stew but what the hell let's eat." Duncan smiled while rubbing his hands.

"What no this is my new pet i'm calling him Bunny." Dj named his new pet rabbit.

"So you couldn't find any food at all, great looks like its nothing but grubs and berries for dinner." Courtney said in disappointment as Duncan asked a question that took him so long to realize.

"Has anyone seen tweedle dee and tweedle idiot?" Duncan asked then everyone began to look around and then shrugged not knowing where they are.

 **Scene Change**

The Gophers managed to set everything up as Owen came back with fishes as Trent and Vincent began to cook the fishes as everyone were near the campfire eating their fish as Owen just finished the majority of them.

"*burp* That was some good fish." Owen said as he burped done with his food.

"Not surprised since you ate them all you big oaf." Heather glared as she ended up eating a small fish.

"Well at least we have a decent tent and a good fire at least that's going well." Bridgette tried to bright the mood.

"Well since that everyone is here why not share some camp stories?" Owen asked as everyone looked around.

"I got one if you guys are up for it." Vincent said as he looked around the group.

"Just try us we're up for what you got." Heather glared at Vincent as he shrugged as he then grabbed a stick.

"Alright let me tell you the story of the Rains of Castamere. You see many years ok not really maybe the Middle Ages or so there were two families the Lannisters and the Reyne both had the symbol of lions the Lannisters were the big golden lions while the Reyne's were the small red lion." Vincent then began to draw two lions one bigger than the the other one.

"The Lannisters were the big lions of the two reason was that they were the most rich and the most powerful but it wasn't always like that. There was a time when the big bad lion weren't the most respected they were rich but not respected due to the one in charge of the house didn't have a backbone so they were laughed upon and insulted by the rest. So house Reyne were planning to get rid of them. But when the son of the leader grew up he changed. He resented his father to the point he wanted to forget about it him. At the age of nineteen he sent a letter to every house who owed money to them."

"Out of everyone only two houses didn't do a thing those were house Tarbeck and Reyne. Now those two just thought it was joke so they cut ties with them and ran." Vincent then drew a line to split the two lions apart.

"And what did he do?" Owen asked as Vincent simply looked at the oaf.

"At the age of nineteen he gathered about five hundred soldiers and went upfront as he brought the kingdom down as they only people left were the main family as he went up to them and ask them." then everyone moved a bit closer.

" _And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?  
_

 _Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know.  
_

 _In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws.  
_

 _And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours."_ After that he beheaded every single member of the family and got rid of the castle till it became a pile of rubble." Everyone gasped as Owen fainted from the shock while Gwen was interested in the story as she put her head on her shoulder while she was embracing him.

"Before this however they messaged the Reyne's about this happening sooner or later but they laughed it off as they were preparing for it and were going to fight them head on outside the castle with their own army. Here's the problem the Lannisters were more well funded than the other guys as they had better weapons,armor, and soldiers and Reyne were the second well funded. So once again they lost half their soldiers by that attack so they moved to another castle of theirs Castamere." Vincent began to draw and a strange castle.

"Now in a sense the castle is tricky as it wasn't like a normal castle. This is like a iceberg as it was a former mine so you had to go to the mine and walk through it and get lost through the mines. However the young man planned ahead as this "impenetrable" castle had one weakness. He didn't send not one soldier instead he ordered to block all the entrances and exits so the won't escape as they saw one entrance right at a nearby stream. So what he did was fill the stream with nothing but water as everyone inside drowned as it took only one day as the house perished from the inside ending the house of Ryene." Vincent the made and X shape at the small lion. Everyone were shocked and horrified as someone managed to pull it off without losing anyone.

"And as he left the castle he then mumbles the last words to the families to himself."

"And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?

Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know.

In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws.

And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours." 

" _And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that Lord of Castamere.  
_

 _But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear.  
_

 _Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear."_

Vincent then quickly put the fire away as that scared everyone as everyone quickly ran to their tent to sleep as they had to get up early.

 **Scene Change**

Morning soon arrived quickly as Vincent was sleeping near the entrance of the tent as he was sleeping but was about to wake up as he felt someone on top of him as he saw a strand of teal hair near him and saw Gwen hugging him as she was sleeping on top of him. He tried to used one of his hands to wake her up but felt that it was being hold on. He looked and saw that it was Bridgette holding his arm as he quietly lose his arm away as he quietly woke Gwen up as she yawned.

"Morning." Vincent woke Gwen up as she smiled and kissed him.

"Morning." Gwen responded back as both got out of a tent as they were the first to wake up out of everyone.

"Now how do we wake them up?" Gwen asked as Vincent then grabbed the stick as they both smirked. They moved stick around the tent as they soon heard Heather screams as she ran out of the tent as it woke everyone up. Soon the other team members got out of the tent as everyone were awake.

"Alright you guys time for us to head back for we may don't know if the others made it come on." Vincent told them as they were now running back to the campfire as they were now on the run. They soon arrived at the campfire as they saw the bass arrived as the bass cheered.

"What we came last this is all your fault!" Heather cried out as she pushed Owen to the ground as Chris laughed.

"That would be the case if the bass aren't missing two fishes." Chris pointed at the Bass.

"Katie and Sadie they were probably eaten by wolves." Courtney said with no hesitation.

"Darn shame." Duncan replied as then the twins showed making them last place.

"We made it, were safe." Sadie cried out of happiness.

"Look guys we got totally lost and then we got to a massive fight." Katie began to explain what happen but the bass didn't take none of it as they finished explaining their story.

"Are you done then?" Courtney asked them as the twins nodded.

"Good because of thanks of you two we just LOST the challenge!" Courtney cried out as the twins were in for it now.

"Alright Killer bass one of you guys are getting out of here Gophers your reward is all expensive trip to the Tuck Shop!" Chris announced as Gophers cheered as they ran to get something from the place while the Bass glared all their hate to the twins.

 **Scene Change**

Night arrived as the bass were back at the campfire yet again as they have casted their votes while the twins were looking at another direction. Chris arrived with the plate ready to take action.

"Bass, Bass, what happen you had it going well now you knows the rules so let's do this so Courtney, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, and Tyler." Chris announced as the twins were the only ones left as they hugged each other.

"And the last one to stay for another day in Total Drama Island is...Katie." Chris announced as he gave the last marshmallow to her as they cried.

"What no why her it's unfair I can't do this on my own." Katie complained as Sadie then hugged her trying to calm her down.

"Katie listen to me your better than this you have to make it for the both of us." Sadie told her as she stopped crying. Then soon dragged Sadie to the boat as they took her away as Kadie was still crying.

"Well as she's still crying might as we end it here folks. Who will be the next one to kick the bucket what awaits for them next? What will happen next find out next time one Total...Drama...Island!" Chris announced as they showed the island with Katie crying at the docks.

 **Chapter End**

 **Ok everyone hope you all enjoy this chapter please like, follow, and review thank you all very much. Have a nice day.**


End file.
